Early To Bed
by shadow101202
Summary: Hiroki has the day off, but Nowaki doesn't... HirokiXNowaki.


_So this would be my first fanfic ever... It's kind of sad since I've been with the site for two years now._

**Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. This is Yaoi or boyXboy for those of you who don't know. This is your only warning, so if you wish to remain innocent find a different story.  
**

_Early Too Bed..._

Just another inglorious day as Hiroki rises to a normal bad mood and excruciating headache. He rubs his head as he grumbles all the way to the bathroom for some aspirin.

"Damn Nowaki… Two?... Better take four…" He downed the pills with water and leaned against the sink on his arms. A very unhappy and tired Hiroki stared back at him from the mirror. It was definitely a good thing he had the day off today. He knew he needed a shower, but as luck would have it, there was no warm water. As he took his cold shower, he slightly dozed off. He awoke to his own startled cry as he lost his footing. Hiroki frantically reached for something to hold onto as he hit the hard tub floor.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki had entered the bedroom to wake his sleepy uke when he heard the loud _thump_ from the bathroom. "Are you alright?" he asked as he threw the shower curtain back.

"B-baka!" Was all Hiroki could stutter out as he closed the curtain. "I'm fine. Just leave or hand me a towel."

"But Hiro-san-" he was cut off by Hiroki's tart reply which happened to be a bar of soap thrown over the shower curtain. Nowaki decided to leave, but not before he picked up the forgotten soap bar, he didn't want his Hiro-san to slip and fall again. He hadn't quite walked out of the bathroom when he heard,

"Damn my ass..."

"Did you need help, Hiro-san?"

"No baka! Stop eavesdropping on my conversation."

"You're so cute Hiro-san." Hiroki realized he had made a small slip of the tongue. He grumbled to himself as he finished his shower and put on some pants. When he came out of their room, he looked at the clock. It was almost nine, and he was surprised that Nowaki hadn't been called to the hospital yet. He sat down at the table to eat his breakfast. Nowaki had already eaten and watched his Hiro-san eat his meal. He wondered what thoughts could possibly be hidden behind Hiroki's calm demeanor. Hiroki suddenly blushed, which made Nowaki all the more curious. Whatever Hiroki had been thinking was cut short as Nowaki's socked foot sneaked up Hiroki's inner thigh.

"N-Nowaki." His flushed face deepened a shade in color. As Nowaki was about to continue his ministrations, his pager beeped. Hiroki was more than relieved as Nowaki stood and looked at his pager. What happened next shocked Hiroki so much that it took a few minutes for him to recover. Nowaki took one look at his pager and tossed it on the couch. He took in his lovers startled appearance and preceded to take advantage of it. Hiroki sputtered and protested as he was gently lifted and pressed up against the wall of their apartment. It was just as Nowaki had suspected, Hiroki had a hard-on and was attempting to cover it up. Nowaki wasn't sure why he was surprised by Hiroki's reaction, but he was.

"Hiro-san?" He smiled as all Hiroki could do was squirm under his gaze and try to cover himself, but to no avail.

"You-y need to get to work...ah, uh..." At that Nowaki began to palm him through his pants.

"I've got my 'patient' right here."

"N-Nowaki." Nowaki stole a quick kiss before he began working down Hiroki's neck.

"I'm so glad you aren't wearing a shirt Hiro-san." Hiroki's only reply was a gasp as Nowaki lipped his left nipple. Even in Hiroki's state of bliss he managed to undo Nowaki's belt. The pants hit the floor with a _klunk; _Nowaki was kind enough to do the rest. They hadn't done it against the wall like this before, but Hiroki was beginning to enjoy it.

"Nowaki... I can't take m-much more of this." His plea was breathy and exasperated, Nowaki didn't usually tease him this much.

"Alright Hiro-san..." Nowaki didn't want to move to the bedroom, or even the couch for that matter. He wasn't quite sure if he should ask Hiro-san to suck on his fingers, but the vision of how cute his uke would look urged him on. When he pressed the three digits to Hiroki's mouth, the shorter man made some kind of pride-based protest, but was cut off by Nowaki's insistent fingers.

"Hiro-san your mouth is so war- Ah." Nowaki's pleasurable moan was accompanied by Hiroki's smirk, as he grazed his teeth over Nowaki's fingers. Nowaki wasn't the only one who could tease mercilessly. Hiroki let out a half-whimper, all that his pride would allow for the moment, as Nowaki removed his slick digits.

"Hiro-san relax," Nowaki calmed his lover as he circled his entrance. Hiroki had unknowingly tensed in anticipation of what was to come. As the first finger probed him Hiroki arched his back. There was the familiar burning sensation that always made him uncomfortable, but never lasted long enough to cause any real pain. The next finger's intrusion was almost rejected until it found that sweet spot inside of him. Hiroki cried out as Nowaki curled his fingers over the spot, making Hiroki writhe in front of him.

"Just fuck me already!" Hiroki's cheeks burned as the realization of what he'd just said hit him.

"But Hiro-san you aren't-"

"Two is fine, just do it!" The desperation in his voice was clear.

"Hiro-san... You're adorable." Hiroki would have said some tart reply, but all he could do was gasp and cry out as he was filled with Nowaki. The only sounds in the apartment was their panting and lustful moans. Nowaki saw white as Hiroki's walls clamped down on him from climax. A few minutes after, Hiroki had cleaned them up and Nowaki had gotten dressed, the phone rang. When Nowaki answered it, he visibly cringed at the angry voice on the other end.

"Where are you?! You should have been here half an hour ago!" Nowaki quickly apologized to his sempai and hung up the phone.

"Hiro-san." The shorter man turned at the sound of his name. Nowaki leaned in and kissed him gently. Nowaki smiled at his Hiro-san's blush. "You're so adorable... and you're all mine."

"Baka, get to work already." Nowaki just barely dodged the book that was thrown in his direction. As Hiroki limped to the bathroom, he thought, for the second time that morning, how glad he was for having the day off.

_I'd like to thank Love Is BeastN for beta-ing my work and giving me great feedback. Y'all should check out her profile. Leave a review, anonomous reviews accepted and welcomed. Thanks._


End file.
